TMNT- The next Generation
by Picassio Hamato
Summary: When The Shredder wants to use baby turtles to bait the Turtles, Karai stops it and gives the turtles the babies. Join Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo as they discover parenthood.
1. The Baby Mutation

_**TMNT: The Next Generation**_

Chapter 1: The Mutation

"UGH! I am tired of these turtles!" The Shredder yelled at Baxter Stockman.

"Maybe when need to fight them with their own game..." Baxter Said.

"WE USE NINJITZU ALREADY YOU USELESS FOOL!" The Shredder exclaimed, grabbing onto Baxter.

"I-I-I m-m-meant t-t-the s-s-species, sir..." Baxter stuttered.

"Perfect..." Shredder said as deviously as possible.

Baxter ran and brought back five baby turtles.

"I WANT TEENAGED!" Shredder exclaimed.

"These were the ones I had. and they wil be easier to control..." Baxter said, covering the turtles.

"But harder to train... MAKE A NINJITZU STERIOD!" Shredder yelled.

At once, the steroid was made and put into the mutagen container. The five turtles were placed on the table. Two retreated to their shell, two roamed the table and one stared at the mutagen.

"Ready Master?" Baxter asked.

"DO IT!" Shredder exclaimed.

Baxter poured the mutagen on the five turtles, each getting to the size of a newborn baby. After the Mutagen vanished the Baby Turtles were making cooing noises and crying.

Karai entered the lab. As she saw the baby turtles, Baxter and Her Father laughing and the empty mutagen canister, she knew what was going on.

"Father, what is going on?"

"Karai, I have the best plan to terminate the Turtles... and it lies within these three disgusting creatures which will soon be under my control..." Shredder said, picking up one of the turtles and showing Karai. The turtle was crying from the pain, but when it saw Karai, its blue eyes opened bright and started to reach for her.

Karai stared back. She knew this was wrong, even if Splinter killed her mother, it was wrong to use these innocent creatures. She had a plan. But I would have to wait.


	2. The New Family

Chapter 2: The New Family

Karai moved swiftly. Her Konuchi suit on with everything she needed and a huge basket. She quickly entered the Labratory and scoped for the infant turtles. As she roamed she found Baxter puting on masks and naming them.

"You, my favourite, will be named Coco Channel, after my mother's idol." Baxter said as he rested her on a pillow to rest.

"You will be named Fede. I know it's a girl's name but it can work for boys like you." Baxter said as he rested him next to his siblings.

"You are Bloomer. You're my second favourite. I'm glad I dyed your hair." Baxter said as he rested him to CoCo and gave him a pillow.

"Since you are my least favourite, you get Daisy, since they make me sneeze." Baxter said harshly as he put her with next to Fede with a blanket to lay on.

"And you, will be called Lucia until I can find a better name for you." He said resting her next to CoCo.

"You five will be very horrible turtles and destroy those foolish amphibians." Baxter said as he walked outside the lab.

Karai saw her chance and ran to aid the turtles. She hurried and put them in the baskets. CoCo awoke and saw Karai and started to coo at her softly.

"Shhhhhhh..." Karai whispered as calmly as she could as she escaped through the roof of the Labratory.

Jumping from roof to roof trying to find Leo until,

"Why are you running Karai?"

Karai groaned, not of annoyance but of joy, when she heard the voice.

"Leo! I am glad you are here!" Karai said walking to him.

"Why? What do you have up your sleeve?" Leo said careful of Karai.

"It's not that. Shredder wants to eliminate you and your brothers." Karai said holding up one of the basket and opening it. "with these..."

Leo looked inside to see a dark green turtle with grey hair sleeping.

"What the-"

"Take them. They're too innocent to go through that." Karia said handing the basket to Leo.

"But-"

"Please? Don't let them end up like the Shredder." Karai pleaded.

Leo sighed. He didn't know what to do. It could've been a trap. But looking into Karai's eyes, she seems like it means alot to her.

"Okay. I'll take them." He finally sighed.

"Thanks." Karai said, happily. She gave him the rest of the baskets and their names. "See you in battle."

Leonardo sighed as she jumped back to the the Foot Headquarters. He looked at the five infants in the baskets. He wondered what would do if his brothers didn't agree. He looked in one of the baskets to see Daisy cuddling Lucia and sharing the blanket. Even if they said no they had to because no one would and having them with the Shredder would be terrible.

"What did I get myself into?" Leo quietly said to himself.

"I would ask the same thing." a Brooklyn accent said.

Leo turned around to see the three brothers ,Raphael, Michelangelo and Donnatello, looking at him curiously.

"Oh, hey guys." Leo said nervously holding the Three Baskets, one on his head and two in his hands.

Michelangelo took one of the baskets and opened it.

"AWW! They are so cute! Can I name them?!"

"NO! We aren't even keeping them, right Leo!?" Donnie asked.

"Their names are Coco-Channel and Bloomer and yes we are keeping them."

"WHAT!? WE CAN'T!" Raphael shouted angrily at Leonardo, waking up the five infants and they started crying.

Leonardo ignored Raphael and opened the baskets and held Daisy and Luica trying to stop te crying. Mikey held Coco and Bloomer and trying to make them laugh or fall back asleep. Donnie walked over and picked up Fede from the basket and started to calm him down.

"You know, they are kinda cute..." Donnie said quietly.

"So are we keeping them?" Mikey asked resting CoCo and Bloomer back into the basket and holding it.

"I don't know, Raphael has to agree." Leonardo said as he gave Lucia to Raphael.

"Ugh..." Raphael said as he held Lucia as softly as he could. Raph didn't like his one bit. Why us?! The is alot of work! We already have enough work protecting New York! He was pretty reluctant to saying yes but just looking at Lucia strangely Yellow eyes as she giggled and reached for Raphael's shell crack he changed his mind, a little bit.

"Fine. Even though I know Master Splinter will say no..." Raphael said putting Lucia back into the Basket with Daisy and closing the lid.

"Funny how your being Master Splinter Junior, Raph. You 'Father Instincts' kicking in so soon?'' Mikey teased.

"MIKEY!" Raph growled.

"Come on, it's getting late, let's go home." Donnie said.

Nodding, all the Turtles headed back to the lair with their new addition to their family. Night Patrol was cancelled because now, they had to do Baby Patrol.


	3. The Test

Chapter 3: The Tests

When they reached home, the infants started cooing.

"Great, they're awake." Raphael groaned.

"Maybe they're hungry. I know I would be." Donnie said as he took Fede out of the basket to go to get him something to eat.

"I hope they like pizza!" Mikey said as he took Coco and Bloomer and went into the kitchen.

Raphael took Lucia and Leo took Daisy into the kitchen.

As all of them walked into the kitchen, the saw Master Splinter sitting at the table watching all of them.

"My sons, why are you back so early? And what are those that you are holding?" He said sternly.

"The Shredder was going to use them to his own will so Karai took them and gave them to me to keep away from him." Leo said, afraid of what Splinter would say.

"Karai gave them to you, and you took them?"

"Yes. She was telling the truth."

"And how do you know?"

"Because if she wasn't she wouldn't have giving them to me. She would have gave it to each of us and wouldn't have told me the story..."

"Hmmm... I don't know if this is a good idea..."

"Master Splinter, even if it was a trap, these babies should not be in it. They are- too innocent..." Leonardo finally said with a sigh as he looked down at Daisy.

"Very well, you may keep them. But only if you all take care of them. I have passed the stage."

"WE WILL!" They all said in union.

"Let me go get the baby supplies I had in the cabinet..." Splinter finally said as he left.

"Nice going, Fearless." Raphael said.

Leo sighed. He looked at how close Donnie and Mikey had gotten to Fede, CoCo and Bloomer as they fed them with pizza. Coco chowed down on it, Bloomer pushed it away and Fede looked at it carefully. Leo then looked at Daisy. She was looking back it him and giggling at him. He smiled and went to get her something healthy to eat. Raphael got some lettuce to Lucia.

After they all ate, Donnie give each of them a test to see if they were a trap or something. Soon, each one was tested and the only wrong with them was that they had a steroid to enhance their fighting skills.

"Hmm... It seem that The Shredder put them with a fight-enhancement drug but other than that, they are harmless." Donnie said, looking at the sheet with all of the infants' tests.

"Can you take it out?" Raphael asked.

"Only if it causes harm." Donnie said. "If I take it out it could damage them."

"Looks like we just have to wait." Leonardo said.

All the five babies yawned. Coco and Bloomer reached for Mikey, Daisy cooed and reached for Leo, Lucia call out for Raph and Fede was banging the table for Donnie.

"Good Night guys..." The four said in union as they took their new child/children to their rooms.

"I'll put you in Spike's old place. You could fit their for a while." Raph said as he put Lucia down for a rest... "I know this is mushy but, I have a feeling we're going to be really close, Lucy... Even if I don't know you so well..."

Lucia reached for Raph and whined. Raph pulled her out of it.

"What's the matter, huh?" Raph asked only to see Lucia hugging him and cooing softly. He then rested her back in but she held onto his hand tightly, so Raph decided to sleep on the floor nest to Lucia.

He pulled the mattress off with the blankets and laid it next to Lucia. Then he put his hand in with Lucy so she could hug it. She went fast to sleeep, hugging the hand like a teddy bear. Raph sighed and took off the light. After a few minutes he heard Lucy.

"A hgv jhu mhkig, ie drj phgebjo lgkje."

Raph didn't really meant, but his mind told him, "I wuv you Raphie. We are already close."

In seconds, Donnie had made a mini bed out of Fede's basket.

"I hope you like it, Fay. It's really comfy." Donnie said as he put Fede there to rest.

"Arp!"

"Oh! I guess I forgot to burp you... Sorry." He said as put the blanket on Fede and took off the lights.

"Sleep Tight, Fay."

"MY ROYALE PRINCE AND PRINCESS WILL BE SLEEPING IN THE MOST COMFORTABLE PLACE IN MY BEDROOM!" Mikey whisper-shouted at them. CoCo was intrested while Bloomer was, not so much.

"WELCOME, TO THE NEW AND IMPROVED CLOTHES PILE THAT I FOUND WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!"

As Mikey showed them it, CoCo clapped her hands and started giggling while Bloomer was Babbling angrilly for some reason.

"Don't feel bad Bloomer! It's for two!" Mikey said as he got out the two pillows from the basket and put the in the clothes-pile to rest. CoCo found it comfy and grabbed her pillow and Bloomer and cuddled up to sleep. Bloomer blabbered something and hugged up his pillow and blanket and stared at Mikey, trying to find out what he was doing.

"Don't feel bad Bloom! You're with Co-Co! You should get some rest. I know I want to."

Leo scoped for something to put Daisy on.

"Umm... the desk?"

"BIHBIUIIGKGYUVHHAAAAAAA!" Daisy blabbed angry at what Leo just said.

"Well, I don't know what to do! What to babies sleep on!?" Leo said only to fing Daisy, curled up in his arms, suggling to his plastron and snoring peacefully.

"I gues some sleep on their dads..." Wait, I'm a dad?! Oh man! Now I gotta be a leader, not just for his team, but for his daughter! He was going to panick, but he could panic in the morning. Right now, his focus was on Dase and sleep...

Master Splinter watch each of his sons take care of their child. He chuckled silently to himself. He was now a grandpa and he was going to be the best grandfather ever. He watched Lucy. It reminded him to much of Miwa, no Karai. He sighed at how his daughter betrayed her master to save them. It spoke to him that she is a good person, still. Splinter went into his room. And went to bed. He sons were changing everyday they went up to the surface, good or bad. And this change was a good one.

But little did they all know that their change, would change for the good, and the bad. The thing they needed to do, was observe and help, as much as they could.


	4. The Toddlers

Chapter 4: The Toddlers

In the morning, each of the turtles rose from their slumber. The first was Donatello.

"Morning Fede." He said getting up and heading to the basket only to see it broken.

"M-Morn."

"FEDE?!" Donnie said turning to him.

"Morn." Fede said trying to walk to him. He seem about two years old now.

"But how?!"

"Morn... ing MORNING!" Fede said clapping his hands with look a lot stronger but still tiny. Donatello immediately knew what happened.

"The steroid! Oh man I hope it hasn't-"

"LUCY!?"

"COCO!? BLOOM!?"

"DASE!?"

"Affected the others..."

After Donnie checked each one. He discovered that the steroid enhanced the strength but the brains as well. He immediately took out a special needle to take it out.

"Don?" CoCo said, learning that the word her daddy used is the purple turtle name.

"Yes?"

"Sharp. For stirrod?"

"Yes it is. It won't hurt at all."

"Oki."

Donnie sighed. Only yesterday she was a baby. Now she's using words.

One by One he took the steroid out. Fede and Co-Co took it easily while Daisy cried for her daddy, Lucy was hiding the needle when he wasn't looking and Bloomer was fighting and bawling.

Finally, it was over.

Donnie took them and gave them back to their fathers and explained to them what happened.

"So now Co-Co and Lucy are 3, Fede and Bloomer are 2 and Daisy is 1. Only by age. They still have the mind of a baby, minus the speaking and actions."

"So what should we do know?" Mikey asked.

"Time to teach them how to speak and walk properly." Leonardo said, carrying out the chalkboard Master splinter had used to teach them.

* * *

><p>Yes I know it wasn't long . It as kind of a filler because I was mainly working on Chapter 5 and 6 ideas since I had this one down.<p>

Hope you like!

P.S.: Thank chu for the reviews!


End file.
